Kill Me Now
by sunflowerb
Summary: It shouldn't have been so difficult to ask her to dance. But he had to, because he was determined to at least dance with Kairi once in his life before he died. Because if he did, he could die happy, so long as he'd had one dance...oneshot, sokai


A/N: **READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! **Or you might be confused. So, this story may seem really random at first, and you might be wondering how I tie in death with ballroom dancing. I promise, it will make sense towards the end. Gosh, I feel like Squeenix explaining that the title "Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days" will make sense once you play it. So uber excited about the new games, by the way. If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out khinsider . com they've posted a butt load of information about the new games, so check it out. This will also, I promise end up Sokai, and it will make sense once you read it. Just letting you know because this oneshot starts off really rambling and random.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be confused about why it's called "Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days" And there would be no Kingdom Hearts on a mobile phone game.

_Kill Me Now_

Sora knew a lot about death. He had been flirting with Death for so long that they might as well start going steady and let his mother get started on picking out china patterns. But he'd been flirting with Kairi longer, so the romance was decidedly one-sided. He and death had come to the decision that if they were to end up together, death was going to have to make the first move.

Sora wasn't particularly afraid of death. After all, he'd lost his frickin' _heart. Nothing_ could be worse than that. No, what Sora was most worried about was the people he'd leave behind. First of all, his poor mother had been through so much, she didn't deserve to lose her only child. Then there was Riku; they'd been best friends ever since they'd single-handedly pulled the tablecloth off a 30 ft long table at the Sunday School Easter Picnic when they were toddlers. He could hardly imagine what it would feel like to lose his best friend, and he didn't want Riku to feel like that.

And of course, then there was Kairi. He couldn't bear the thought of putting her through that pain.

Sora had also given some thought to the way he might die. Considering all he'd been through already, Sora had a feeling it would be a bizarre death. There was a good possibility he'd die in battle-he hoped that wouldn't be the case, he'd prefer not to die young.

The one way Sora knew he didn't want to die: sitting in a rocking chair, his mind half-gone, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth while some young nurse gave him his medication. Just because he'd saved the universe twice didn't mean he'd had enough excitement; he wanted to live a good full life, thank you very much, however short his life might end up being.

Let him die in an antique plane flying upside-down through a barn. (A/N: Kudos to those who catch the reference)

In case you were wondering why Sora was thinking about death so much, it's because he'd been thinking about ballroom dancing. See, here's how it works:

The thought train starts off at Kairi station. It then travels to ballroom dancing along a railway known as "daydream in Halloween Town." After departing from ballroom dancing, the thought train derailed and crashed into death. Fortunately, a bunny trail hippity-hopped its way back to ballroom dancing.

About ballroom dancing; Sora could dance. Despite popular opinion, he actually knew how to dance. Have you ever heard that a good way to get better at something is to teach someone else? Well, Sora's mother apparently had. She decided several years ago that she wanted to take a ballroom dancing class. She also decided that in order to improve, she would come home and teach her son.

Kairi also knew how to dance. Being the mayor's daughter, Kairi had to go to a lot of boring functions where she was expected to dance with the unattractive, stuck-up, boring sons of politicians and rich people.

Their high school had dances, but few of these were actually worth going to; and Sora wouldn't have the guts to ask Kairi to any of these anyway. However, one social event that was somewhat popular was the open ballroom. The ballroom dancing teacher had the dance studio open certain mornings before school for students who like ballroom dancing to come and just dance.

Kairi had lately been mentioning coming, on the pretext that it would be good to practice since she'd agreed to help in the freshmen ballroom class. (Sora had seen this year's freshmen, and he knew he had_ no _competition.)

Kairi had ended up dragging Sora to one of these open ballrooms. It _should_ have been less awkward than a dance, but the awkwardness seemed unavoidable. The two merely hovered off the dance floor with the other people who either didn't have a partner, or wouldn't ask anyone.

Sora thought it would be easier to ask her to dance than to ask her out. After all, asking Kairi out would _definitely _imply that he liked her (forget that he was fairly certain she already knew), but this would confirm it. On the other hand, asking her to dance could still seem perfectly innocent and friendly. Problem was, he knew what he meant; and he was sure _she _knew what he meant, and that _she _knew that _he _knew that _she _knew that-nevermind. It made sense in Sora's head.

So they just stood there awkwardly and watched everyone else dance, while everyone who was dancing kept an eye on the two teens, in curious anticipation. The song ended and a Frank Sinatra started playing.

"Foxtrot," Kairi commented, determinedly looking _anywhere_ but at Sora. "I love the foxtrot."

The universe was screaming at Sora. He knew the foxtrot. He was good at the foxtrot. Scratch that. He was freaking excellent at the foxtrot; a great song was playing; Kairi liked the foxtrot. Sora may have been really oblivious, but even he could take this hint. He took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Would you like to dance?" Sora exhaled. That wasn't so hard. He'd just asked Kairi to dance.

_He_ had just asked Kairi to dance.

He had just asked _Kairi _to dance.

He, Sora, Keyblade Master, had just asked Kairi, Princess of Heart, gorgeous angel in disguise, to dance.

What was he _thinking_?

"Sure."

Woah, hang on. What?

It took a minute for the whole ordeal to register. In fact, Sora didn't even realize what he was doing as he and Kairi walked out onto the dance floor. It wasn't until Kairi took his hand in hers and put her other hand on this shoulder that Sora came crashing back to reality.

He was supposed to dance now. How did the foxtrot go again? Then Kairi smiled, and Sora managed to pull himself together. He hesitantly put his other hand on her waist. The steps came back to him as he tried to concentrate on something _other _than the fact that he was dancing with Kairi. _Forward step left, forward step right, side step to the left._

Soon the nervousness faded and it was just him and Kairi. It became so much more natural. Sora had a tendency to look at his feet when he was dancing, but with Kairi it was no problem. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her indigo orbs. He loved the way her crimson locks swished and swayed with every twirl and spin. At one point Kairi threatened jokingly to break his wrist if he spun her one more time. Sora couldn't help it-he liked the way her hair looked when she spun. Everything else seemed to melt away. It was just the two of them: a valiant knight and his lovely princess at the palace ball.

_Let's fall in love,_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love?_

_Now is the best time_

_While we are young,_

There were at least ten other couples on the dance floor, but Sora was only aware of himself, and Kairi, while Frank sang in the background.

_Let's fall in love._

This wasn't like Sora's daydream in Halloween town.

This was better. So, so, _so, _much better.

Clearly they were both disappointed when the song came to an end. But there would be another song. Sora was ecstatic. He had danced with Kairi; and in that dance there had been an unspoken agreement that they understood that they were so much more than friends. There had been no kiss, no confession of undying love, no sharing of legendary binding fruit; just a dance. They'd had a mutual confession that they were in love, without ever actually saying it.

Sora's train of thought managed to make its way back to the topic of death, and he decided that _now_, he could die happy. This was bliss; if he was going to die, let it be like this. Dancing with Kairi.

SK

Riku squinted. There was something wrong with this picture. Sora and Kairi were walking down the hall, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. They were both smiling goofily, and Riku had to wonder what he'd missed.

The bell rang, and Kairi's smile faded slightly.

"I better get going. I have to get all the way over to the other side of the world for Geometry. See ya." She smiled again at Sora, in a manner that was somewhat flirtatious, as she slipped her hand out of his. Sora stared wistfully after her until she turned a corner and was out of his sight.

Riku gawked. "**WHAT **happened?"

Sora frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Riku gestured wordlessly at Sora and the direction Kairi had come. "You, she, what?...You two?"

Sora tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Geez, Riku. I don't know what you're talking about." He gave a play oblivious smile.

"We just danced."

Fin

A/N: I think my Sokai's are getting rusty. Anyway, see, I toldja it'd make sense. Now for some explanation. The whole 'open ballroom' thing is something my school does, hence the whole idea. I absolutly adore the foxtrot, which is why I chose it. As for the song, I'm actually not positive it's Sinatra, but it sounds like it, and I love dancing to it. So if I'm wrong, please let me know. Also, my attempt at the explanation of the steps of the foxtrot could be a little off. I had to try to figure out the guy's part, and even then I may have written it wrong. But, whatever. Also, the plane flying upside down through a barn reference, if you didn't get it, was from the movie Second Hand Lions. I love that movie, and the reason I threw that part in here was becasue Haley Joel Osmet (Sora's american voice actor) was in that too. Actually, the first time I made the connection was when I watched Second Hand Lions again a few months after I started playing Kingdom Hearts.

Hope ya like. R&R.

P.S. SoraxDeath-OTP ; )


End file.
